Can't be More
by Nayra Shireu
Summary: Aku tahu. Aku tahu kami tak akan bisa lebih dari ini. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya menjadi temannya mungkin tak ada masalah. Ah, menyedihkan sekali. Fic MidoKuro yang dibuat karena kekurangan asupan (?). OOC, maybe. Happy reading!


**Can't be More**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story © Nayra**

 **MidoKuro fic**

 **Warn: OOC, typo, ect. Mohon dimaklumi :''**

 **Please enjoy :)** **.** **.**

* * *

31 Juli 20xx  
3 pm

Ini pertama kalinya ku menulis hal semacam ini. Aku memang tertarik dalam sastra. Menulis cerpen-cerpen adalah hobi ku. Tapi hal semacam _diary_ , ini pertama kali. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika tulisan ini aneh. Aku tak tau kepada siapa aku harus bercerita. Jadi, berakhirlah cerita ini pada sebuah buku pemberian kise- _kun_ dan dengan sarannya pula aku menulis ini.

Ini juga akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku menulis _diary_. Setelah menulis, buku ini akan kubuang dan kubakar. Tulisan ini tak penting. Setidaknya aku sudah mengeluarkannya.

Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Umur 16 tahun. Bersekolah di SMA Seirin. Aku seorang yang saat ini sedang melampiaskan amarah? Ehmm.. rasa benci? Atau apalah itu-aku sendiri tidak mengerti- pada buku tak bersalah ini.

Aku akan menceritakan sedikit-banyak- tentang seseorang. Midorima Shintarou- _kun_. Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Biarpun ia selalu menyangkalnya, aku yakin dia adalah seorang yang sangat perhatian. Membuatku salah paham saja.

Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Salahkan sifat malu-malunya (baca: tsundere) membuatku tidak ingin melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

Suatu hari, saat aku sedang membawa banyak buku dari perpustakaan untuk dibagikan ke seluruh teman kelas ku, dia datang membantuku dengan dalih 'bukannya aku peduli padamu-nodayo, hanya saja buku itu bisa rusak jika terjatuh nantinya'.

Itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak sikap 'tsundere'nya. Yah, tentu saja bukan hanya itu yang membuatku selalu memperhatikannya. Aku suka melihatnya yang selalu berusaha dengan giat dalam hal apapun. 'Manusia berusaha dan tuhan menentukan'. Kata yang selalu ia ucapkan.

Ada satu hal yang tidak kumengerti. Midorima-kun adalah seseorang yang rasional tetapi mengapa dia sangat terobsesi pada oha-asa, acara ramalan zodiak yang membuatnya selalu membawa barang-barang aneh yang ia sebut lucky-item. Mungkin jika ditanya ia akan menjawab 'karena takdir, nanodayo.' (?)

Orang inilah yang membuatku menulis diary yang sangat tidak seperti 'kuroko' yang biasa. Kenapa? Apakah aku mengaguminya? Tertarik? Atau menyukainya? Menyayanginya? Anggap semua itu benar. Itulah mungkin kenyataannya. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin karena aku tahu...

...kami tidak bisa lebih dari ini.

Aku sanggup menahan dan memendamnya. Tetapi disisi lain, aku ingin dia tahu. Mengharapkan hal yang selalu kuharapkan. Pergi kencan berdua, memanggilnya 'shintarou- _kun_ ' (ah, ini memalukan), memeluknya atau mungkin... oke, lupakan.

Tak salah kan jika aku berharap?

Aku tak akan pernah lupa saat Midorima- _kun_ mengajakku ke taman bermain. 'Bukannya aku ingin mengajakmu tetapi aku sedang bosan di rumah dan hanya kau yang rumahnya dekat denganku'. Aku tak tahu harus bahagia atau kesal dengan sifat tidak jujurnya. Tetapi, saat ia mengajakku aku sangat bahagia dan aku menganggapnya sebagai ajakan kencan.

Aku tak melupakan momen itu bukan hanya karena dia mengajakku duluan. Sewaktu kami sedang duduk di bangku taman, kami berbincang-bincang. Dia yang membahas tentang 'mengapa kau tak membawa _lucky-item_ mu nodayo' dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Perbincangan macam apa itu?

Kami berdiam-diaman berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing sebentar. Aku yang merasa ini mungkin saat yang pas untuk mengungkapkannya memulai percakapan.

* * *

 _Aku.. kau anggap sebagai apa?_

* * *

Aku ingat wajahku sangat memanas. Pertanyaan apa itu? Tidak biasanya aku bertele-tele seperti itu. Reaksinya? Dia kaget.

* * *

 _'A-apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu nanodayo?"_

* * *

Itu tentu bukan jawaban, kan? Apakah kata-kataku sebegitu sulit dimengerti? Aku menanyakannya kembali. Dia terdiam. Tak bisa dihitung berapa kali dia memperbaiki kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Lalu, akhirnya dia menjawab hal yang tak ingin ku ingat.

* * *

' _Sebagai... teman yang ku.. k-kagumi, mungkin? A-ah.. aku menjawabnya hanya karena k-kau paksa, ok!?'_

* * *

Sebenarnya aku dari awal sudah mengerti. Midorima- _kun_ hanya menganggapku sebagai teman yanga ia 'kagumi'. Kami memang tidak bisa. Tidak ada harapan. Kami tak bisa lebih dari ini. Aku tak bisa berharap untuk..

...menjadi lebih dari ini dimatanya.

Ah.. menyakitkan sekali. Hanya bisa memandang punggungnya. Menatap datar ia menjauh. Menatap dirinya bersama orang yang selalu memanggilnya 'shin- _chan_ '. Apa-apaan panggilan itu? Membuatku ingin meng- _ignite pass-_ nya saja. Tapi aku siapa? Lucu sekali diriku yang mendadak melankolis ini.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Apakah aku harus menunggu? Menunggu dia menyukaiku? Menunggu penggantinya? Atau menunggu diriku hancur karena berharap? Entahlah, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Menjadi teman yang ia 'kagumi'. Apa yang sebenarnya ia kagumi pada diriku yang biasa ini? Aku sudah tak ingin mempermasalahkannya. Iya, aku tak mau memikirkan apapun tentang dirinya lagi. Ralat, aku sedikit memikirkannya untuk menuliskan ini. Aku memang belum menyatakan perasaanku. Aku memang belum memastikannya. Tapi, sepertinya aku merasa sudah cukup jelas. Aku sudah tak ada keinginan untuk mengetahui.

Aku hanyalah seorang pengecut.

Menyatakannya melalui kertas yang akan dibakar. Menunggu dan menunggu saja. Mengikuti arus air. Tak peduli ujungnya apa.

Apakah aku akan baik-baik saja dengan ini?

Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Selama tak ada yang berubah. Kami tetap berteman dan tidak ada rasa canggung diantara kami. Aku hanya perlu menguburnya dalam-dalam.

Selama aku masih bisa berada di dekatnya, mungkin tidak apa-apa.

Tidak apa-apa.

Ah, menyedihkan sekali diriku.

...

 **END**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
